


Keitaro's Unforgettable Last Morning at Camp Buddy

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bonding, Breakfast, Bus, Cabin, Chair Sex, Couch Sex, Desk, Desk Sex, Dizziness, Embarrassment, Fanart, Floor Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Morning, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Scoutmaster/Camper Relationship, Summer Camp, Tent Sex, blowjob, chair, dehydrated, mess hall, nipple playing, showering, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: It's the final morning of Camp Buddy and the scoutmasters decided to spend some time with Keitaro
Relationships: Keitaro Nagame/Aiden Flynn, Keitaro Nagame/Goro Nomoru, Keitaro Nagame/Naoto Hamasaki, Keitaro Nagame/Yoshinori Nagira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Keitaro/Naoto

Keitaro’s Unforgettable Last Morning at Camp Buddy

Keitaro Nagame would already be awake as he was excited for the last day of Camp Buddy. Hiro, Hunter, Natsumi & Yoichi would all still be asleep as he decided to go outside & look at the beautiful sunrise. As he was enjoying the gorgeous morning, Scoutmaster Yoshi would walk up towards him.

Yoshi: Good morning Keitaro!

Keitaro: Oh! Good morning Scoutmaster Yoshi. How are you?

Yoshi: I’m doing fine. I’m glad that I caught you out here. Sir Goro wants to see you.

Keitaro: He does?

Yoshi: Absolutely! He told me that he wants to have a very special chat with you before everyone else got up.

Keitaro: Okay!

Yoshi: But he also wants to see you in your underwear.

Keitaro: He wants to see me in my underwear!?!

Yoshi: I was shock about that as well, but that’s what he said.

Keitaro: I guess I can do that.

Yoshi: Excellent! I’ll go tell him right away.

Keitaro: Scoutmaster Yoshi!

Yoshi: Yes Keitaro.

Keitaro: Do you know what this meeting is about?

Yoshi: I’m in the dark as well, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Oh! Alright! Will I see you there as well?

Yoshi: Absolutely.

Keitaro smile as he heads back inside his cabin as he felt his heart beating very rapidly as he begins stripping out of his pajamas as he wore only his underwear. Keitaro would take a few deep breaths as he quietly exits his cabin & makes his way towards Sir Goro’s office. Once he arrived at the door, Keitaro would take a deep breath as he quietly knocks on the door.

Goro: Who is it?

Keitaro: It’s me, sir. Keitaro!

Goro: Oh! Come on, Keitaro.

Keitaro would open Sir Goro’s office door as he enters, but once inside Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen in absolute shock as he couldn’t believe that he’s staring at Sir Goro, Sir Aiden, Scoutmaster Yoshi & Naoto Hamasaki in the nude. Keitaro quickly closes the door behind him as he couldn’t believe what he’s witnessing.

Goro: Good morning Keitaro! How are you doing?

Keitaro: I’m doing well, sir.

Goro: Thanks good to hear & I’m guessing you’re wondering why the four of us are all naked and why I asked you to come here just only in your underwear.

Keitaro: Yes sir.

Goro: There’s a perfect reasonable explanation for all of this.

Keitaro: What is it, sir?

Goro: All of us have one question we like to ask you.

Keitaro: Oh! And what would that be sir?

Goro: How do you like Camp Buddy, Mr. Nagame?

Keitaro: I really love Camp Buddy, sir. I got to experience new things & made new friends that I won’t ever forget!

Goro: That’s an excellent answer.

Keitaro: Thank you sir.

Goro: With that, we all want to give you something that no other camper will ever experience here in Camp Buddy.

Keitaro: What would that be sir?

Goro: You don’t have to do this, but we would love if you could have sex with each one of us before we start the final day of Camp Buddy.

Keitaro: Wow! That’s very kindly of you sir & I happily accept your offer.

Naoto, Aiden, Goro & Yoshinori were all happy that Keitaro said yes.

Goro: You truly have changed our lives, Keitaro & we can’t thank you enough for doing so.

Keitaro: I should be the one saying that sir.

Goro: Oh!

Keitaro: I went through so many emotions, got to make new friends & got to do all sorts of stuff that I never thought I would ever do. Thank you for giving me an unforgettable summer experience.

Yoshinori: It’s our pleasure, Keitaro.

Keitaro: If I may, I decided on who I wanted to have sex with.

Aiden: Is it me?

Keitaro: Actually, I was thinking of having sex with Naoto then with Sir Goro then with Sir Aiden and finally with Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshinori: I see where this is going.

Aiden: Do you mind explaining it to us then, Yoshi?

Goro: I have to agree with Mr. Flynn. I’m confused as well.

Naoto: So am I.

Yoshinori: Keitaro wants to have sex with Naoto first because he didn’t spend a whole lot of time with him during his stay at Camp Buddy.

Keitaro: Scoutmaster Yoshi is correct. I’m just going backwards when I first met all of you.

Aiden: Oh! That explains it.

Goro: That’s a brilliant idea, Mr. Nagame!

Naoto: I have to agree with them.

Yoshinori: I’m very impress, Keitaro. You’re truly one bright camper.

Keitaro couldn’t help but to smile as he was proud to his summer vacation with such wonderful scoutmasters.

Naoto: Since you known me the least, are you ready for a wild good time, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I sure am, Scoutmaster Naoto even though I’m very nervous.

Naoto: Oh! Why are you nervous?

Keitaro: If I’m being honest, it’ll feel weird to have sex with you while the other scoutmasters are watching us.

Goro: You feel uncomfortable, Mr. Nagame?

Keitaro: A little bit sir. I’m sorry.

Yoshinori: Don’t apologize, Keitaro. We should’ve thought about how you feel.

Aiden: I figured Keitaro would be shy to have some action while we scoutmasters watch, so that’s why I ask Yuri to pitch a tent outside of the office while Keitaro can go wild.

Keitaro would remain quiet as he felt his face turning bright red of embarrassment.

Yoshinori: Aiden!!! Would you stop that!!! You’re making Keitaro feel more uncomfortable with him in front of us.

Aiden: What!?! I’m just speaking the truth.

Goro: I think we all should go before we make matters worse.

Yoshinori: I agree.

Aiden: Have fun you two.

Once Sir Goro, Scoutmaster Yoshi & Sir Aiden left the office, Keitaro started to feel more comfortable in front of Naoto.

Naoto: You feeling any better, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Actually, I feel a lot better since the scoutmasters are now gone.

Naoto: I’m guessing that you don’t like having a lot of people looking at your cute hot naked body.

Keitaro got all flustered as his face is quickly turning bright red of pure embarrassment. Naoto eyes widen as he was stunned how embarrassed he made Keitaro feel.

Naoto: I’m sorry, Keitaro. I didn’t been to make you feel this embarrassed.

Keitaro: It’s alright. Does everyone think I have a cute hot naked body?

Naoto: I don’t know about Sir Goro or Scoutmaster Yoshi, but Sir Aiden thinks that you do.

Keitaro: I should’ve known that Sir Aiden would think that.

Naoto: He’s not the only one. I think you look absolutely gorgeous.

Keitaro gasped as he was stunned by Naoto’s words.

Keitaro: You really think so?

Naoto: Absolutely. In fact if you don’t mind, I would love to do a 69 with you right now with you being on top.

Keitaro: Really!?!

Naoto: Of course. And just between us I think you’re a whole cuter than me & Natsumi combine together.

Keitaro gasped as he felt his face getting even redder as being called cute is becoming too much for him to handle.

Naoto: Awe! Did I make you blush again?

Keitaro: Yeah! It’s actually embarrassing that you all think that I look cute in the nude.

Naoto: Don’t you dare feel that, Keitaro. You should be very proud of that awesome body that you got. Don’t ever take it for granted.

Keitaro: I promise Naoto that I won’t.

Naoto: Excellent. I think we’re done talking, are you ready for some action?

Keitaro: Yes sir.

Naoto: That’s what I like to hear. Let’s do our 69 on the couch.

Keitaro nod his head as he & Naoto would walk over towards the couch as Naoto made himself comfortable. Once Naoto felt relaxed, Keitaro would climb up onto Naoto’s super hot body then quickly position himself towards Naoto’s penis.

Keitaro: Wow Naoto! I thought Natsumi’s penis was big, but yours is a whole lot bigger. I don’t know if I can take the whole thing.

Naoto: I don’t want you to take the whole thing, Keitaro. Just try to get as much as you can inside your hot mouth & enjoy it.

Keitaro: Okay & promise me that you’ll be gently with mine as well.

Naoto: Absolutely!

Keitaro & Naoto would take a deep breath as they both slowly wrap their lips around the head of each other’s penises & start bobbing their heads. Keitaro & Naoto would be surprise to feel how soft the other’s penis tasted inside their mouths as they both slowly start sucking. Naoto would feel his face turning bright red as he stares right up at Keitaro’s cute tight adorable anus as they both continue bobbing their heads & devouring each other. Keitaro would be surprise as he couldn’t believe how well he’s taking Naoto’s penis as he & Naoto continue sucking each other. As they both continue sucking each other they both soon start oozing pre-cum into each other’s mouths. They both would taste each other’s pre-cum as Naoto gently remove his mouth off of Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he felt his penis no longer inside Naoto’s mouth as he gently remove Naoto’s penis from his mouth.

Keitaro: What’s wrong, Naoto? Why did you stop sucking?

Naoto: Sorry about that Keitaro, but I want to pound you.

Keitaro: No need for apologize Naoto. Let’s do it.

Keitaro & Naoto would move around as Naoto would be sitting properly on the couch as his horny penis would be pointing straight up while Keitaro gets into position. Keitaro would take a deep breath as positions his anus right above Naoto’s penis as he gently lowers himself down as he felt the tip of Naoto’s penis rubbing against his anus. Naoto would see Keitaro’s eyes sparkle as they both stare at each other.

Naoto: Are you ready for this Keitaro.

Keitaro: Yes Naoto. I’m ready.

Naoto would place his hands onto Keitaro’s soft smooth hips as he gently shoves the boy down as Keitaro’s eyes widen as he could feel the head of Naoto’s penis pressing against his anus. Keitaro would breathe very softly until he let out a sharp gasp as he felt himself sinking down onto Naoto’s penis as it is now inside of him.

Naoto: You alright, Keitaro? Are you hurt?

Keitaro: It’s okay Naoto. I’m fine. I was just was surprise.

Naoto: I’m glad that you’re okay. Shall we continue?

Keitaro: Yes sir.

Naoto would smile as Keitaro would place his hands onto Naoto’s shoulders as he took a deep breath & slowly start bouncing on Naoto’s penis. Naoto’s Marine Blue eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he’s witnessing as he felt his body shiver while watching Keitaro Nagame bouncing away on his penis while just sitting on the couch. Naoto would be feeling so many emotions that he couldn’t handle all of them as he place his hands onto Keitaro’s head & lean in and start making out with the young boy. Keitaro was completely caught off guard as he feels Naoto’s warm soft lips touching his as he continues bouncing on Naoto’s penis. Once their lips are locked onto each other Naoto would slowly remove his hands off of Keitaro’s head as he would move them as he then uses his fingers to play with Keitaro’s super soft sensitive nipples. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he begins making loud whimpering noises while leaking it into Naoto’s mouth while feeling his sensitive nipples being played with. Naoto’s marine blue eyes widen as he felt Keitaro’s whimpering vibrating inside his mouth as it causes his penis to leak pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro continues to whimper into Naoto’s mouth as he felt Naoto’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly squeeze Naoto’s penis very tightly as he continues bouncing away on it. Keitaro & Naoto continue kissing each other as they both slowly feel saliva dripping from their mouths as they their tongues are swirling around inside their mouths as they both slowly feel themselves burning up as sweat is slowly sliding down their bodies as the sexual heat got to Naoto as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs inside Keitaro’s mouth as he begins spraying his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro would stop bouncing as he felt the rapid flow of Naoto’s load entering his body as the extreme hotness would be too much as Keitaro moans very deeply into Naoto’s mouth as he begins firing his white hot gooey cum all over Naoto’s chest & stomach. Naoto gasped into Keitaro as he was stunned to feel Keitaro’s hot load all over his chest & stomach. Once they both got done unloading their loads, Keitaro & Naoto would gently remove their lips away from each other as Naoto softly remove his hands away from Keitaro’s nipples. Keitaro & Naoto would stare at each other as Naoto’s penis slowly shrinks inside of Keitaro.

Keitaro: Wow Naoto! That felt amazing.

Naoto: I have to agree. You’re one amazing kisser, Keitaro.

Keitaro gasp as he felt his face turning bright red from Naoto’s compliment.

Naoto: You shouldn’t be embarrassed, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I know, but it feels weird to hear that from a scoutmaster.

Naoto: Well if we’re being honest, I kinda felt weird squirting my hot load inside of you, but once I did it felt so good to do it.

Keitaro: I have you to say you’re quiet amazing. You’re going to make a wonderful scoutmaster, Naoto.

Naoto: Thanks Keitaro. Are you ready for the next scoutmaster?

Keitaro would nod his head yes.

Naoto: I’ll let you rest on the couch while I’ll go get him.

Keitaro would gently remove himself off of Naoto’s penis & once he did he would feel Naoto’s entire load oozing its way out as it leak onto the couch. Keitaro & Naoto would move as Naoto remove himself up off the couch while Keitaro would sit where Naoto sat. Naoto would step out of the Sir Goro’s office as he makes a dash into the tent.

Goro: How was it Mr. Hamasaki?

Naoto: Keitaro surprise me.

Yoshinori: No surprise there. He keeps surprising all of us.

Aiden: You’re right Yoshi. It’s going to be weird to see him go home.

Naoto: Know I understand why Natsumi likes Keitaro.

Goro: If you gentleman excuse me, I believe it’s my turn now.


	2. Keitaro & Goro

Sir Goro would exit the tent as he reenters his officer. Keitaro would see the door open as he watches Sir Goro entering the office next. Sir Goro quickly closes the door behind him as he saw Keitaro buck naked sitting on the couch as he felt his penis twitch a bit.

Goro: How are you feeling, Mr. Nagame?

Keitaro: I’m feeling alright sir.

Goro: That’s good. It’s going to be weird not having you around here.

Keitaro: I feel the same way, sir. Camp Buddy feels like a second home to me & Hiro.

Goro: I understand why. You made so many new friends & Mr. Akiba was very helpful in the kitchen with Mr. Flynn.

Keitaro: I’m going to miss everyone once we leave.

Goro: I feel the same way, Mr. Nagame. Are you ready to have one final great memory at Camp Buddy?

Keitaro: Yes sir.

Goro: Excellent. Please join me at my desk.

Keitaro would nod his head yes as he slowly get up off the couch as he & Sir Goro would make their way towards Sir Goro’s desk. Once they got there, Sir Goro would pull his chair out as he sat down in it.

Goro: I’m ready whenever you are, Mr. Nagame.

Keitaro: Yes sir.

Keitaro slowly got down onto his knees as he couldn’t believe how big Sir Goro’s penis is as he felt himself getting nervous, but quickly remember what Naoto said. So Keitaro took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Sir Goro’s penis. Sir Goro let out a very sharp gasp as he was surprise to feel how warm & soft Keitaro’s lips felt as it send chills throughout his body. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he was surprise to feel warm & soft Sir Goro’s penis is as he begins bobbing his head & sucking away at it. Sir Goro was surprise to feel how steadily Keitaro is sucking his penis as sat back in his back & enjoy the sweet hot pleasure. Keitaro firmly wrap his lips tightly around Sir Goro’s penis as he kept sucking & devouring it to his pleasure. Sir Goro would remain quiet as he didn’t want to disturb Keitaro. Keitaro was surprise to hear how quiet the office is until Sir Goro let out a grunt as he begins oozing pre-cum inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro would feel Sir Goro’s pre-cum entering his body as he gingerly remove his lips off Sir Goro’s penis. Sir Goro as he no longer felt his penis inside Keitaro’s mouth & wonders what’s wrong with him.

Goro: Are you alright, Mr. Nagame?

Keitaro: Yes sir. I’m sorry that I had to stop, but I don’t think I could’ve have taken your entire hot load in my mouth sir.

Goro: It’s okay. Are you saying that you want my load inside of you?

Keitaro: Yes sir.

Goro: Very well then. I’ll be happy to squirt my load inside of you, so please climb yourself onto me & we shall continue our unforgettable last morning together.

Keitaro: Thank you sir.

Keitaro would climb himself up onto Sir Goro. Once he felt comfortable, Keitaro would soon spread his butt cheeks apart revealing his cute adorable anus as Sir Goro would position the head of his penis against Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro gasped as he felt the wet gooey head of Sir Goro’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Goro: Are you alright, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m fine sir. Please put it in me.

Goro: As you wish.

Sir Goro would place his hands onto Keitaro’s butt as he gently shoves the young boy down while his penis is pushing against Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro would let out some whimpers as he feels the head of Sir Goro’s penis pushing against his anus until it finally slips right on through & enters Keitaro. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that Sir Goro’s penis is now inside of him.

Goro: Are you okay, Mr. Nagame? Did I hurt you?

Keitaro: No sir. I’m fine just surprise.

Goro: Can I start bouncing you now?

Keitaro: Yes sir. I would love that.

Sir Goro would smile as he moves his hands from Keitaro’s butt to Keitaro’s hips as he begins bouncing the boy on his penis. Keitaro he felt himself bouncing on Sir Goro’s penis, he instantly starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he enjoys having the Camp Buddy owners penis inside of him. Sir Goro would feel Keitaro’s breath hitting his face as he tries to withstand the urge of kissing one of his campers, but the temptation was too much as Sir Goro leans in & plants his lips against Keitaro’s. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that the owner of Camp Buddy is kissing & pounding him at the same time. Sir Goro continues to bounce Keitaro as he soon feels his penis oozing pre-cum inside the boy. Keitaro gasped into Sir Goro’s mouth as he felt Sir Goro’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly clamp onto Sir Goro’s penis & squeezing it tightly. Sir Goro gasped into Keitaro’s mouth as he was stunned to feel how tight Keitaro’s insides were squeezing his penis as he continues bouncing the boy. Keitaro & Sir Goro continue on kissing each other as they both soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as their tongues are deeply swirling inside one another. Sir Goro would bounce Keitaro faster & faster as he felt sweat sliding down his body due to the hot sexual heat between him & Keitaro. Keitaro & Sir Goro are swirling their tongues deeply inside their mouths as they both felt themselves burning up until Sir Goro stops bouncing Keitaro & lets out a loud grunting moan into Keitaro’s mouths as he begin unloading his white hot gooey cum deep inside Keitaro. Keitaro begins whimpering into Sir Goro’s mouth as he feels the hot load of the owner of Camp Buddy’s boy milk entering his body as he too begins spraying his white hot gooey cum all over Sir Goro’s chest & stomach while their still kissing each other. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Keitaro & Sir Goro softly pull their tongues back inside their mouths as they then gingerly remove their lips away from each other as they both left gasping for air while catch their breath.

Goro: Are you alright, Mr. Nagame.

Keitaro: Yes sir. I’m fine. How about you?

Goro: I’m okay. Do you want to continue?

Keitaro would nod his head yes as Sir Goro stood up onto his feet while still having his hands on Keitaro’s hips as he gentle lays the camper on top of his desk. Keitaro would feel himself being lay on top of Sir Goro’s desk as Sir Goro would remove his hands from Keitaro’s hips & lifting Keitaro’s legs up into the air while gripping onto his ankles. Keitaro gasped as he felt the grip strength of Sir Goro as the camp owner begins thrusting. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he felt a whole brand new feeling running through his body as he started getting goosebumps. Sir Goro would take slow deep breaths as he thrust at a slow steady rhythm into Keitaro as it easily hits his sweet spot. Every time he felt his sweet spot being poked, Keitaro let out a loud sharp gasp while trying to enjoy the pleasure of being pounded by Sir Goro. Sir Goro would slowly pick up speed as he thrusts his penis a bit harder into Keitaro. Keitaro would start to breathe a bit heavier as he feels Sir Goro’s penis moving deeper into his body & pressing his sweet spot more & more each time as he begins oozing pre-cum all over himself. Sir Goro would look down & notice that Keitaro’s penis is leaking lots of pre-cum as it sends him right over the edge as he moans on the top of his lungs & begins firing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro would be stunned as he tries to let out a loud gasp, but couldn’t as he felt load after load Sir Goro’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he contain his own as he moans on the top of his lungs as he sprays his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Sir Goro gasped as he was shocked to see the amount of boy milk that Mr. Nagame had covered himself in. Once they both got done unloading their loads, Sir Goro gently removes his penis right out of Keitaro as a massive amount of boy milk begins oozing right out of the young camper as it drips straight onto the floor. Sir Goro’s brown eyes widen as he was stunned to see the amount of boy milk he had squirted into Keitaro.

Goro: Are you alright, Mr. Nagame?

Keitaro: I’m okay sir. How about you?

Goro: I’m doing fine. I’m hope that you handle Sir Flynn & Yoshinori.

Keitaro: I can handle them sir.

Goro: That’s the spirit. It’s going to be quiet around here without you around, Mr. Nagame.

Keitaro: I know sir. I wish I didn’t have to go home as well. I wish I could live here like Yoichi. Camp Buddy is truly a wonderful place.

Goro: You’re absolutely right, Mr. Nagame. Are you ready for Mr. Flynn?

Keitaro: Yes sir.

Goro: I hope that you wonderful life when you get back home, Mr. Nagame.

Keitaro: Thank you sir.

Goro would make exit the cabin as he quickly enters the tent.

Aiden: How was it, grandpa?

Goro: How many times do I have to say it!?! Stop calling me grandpa & to answer your question. Mr. Nagame did an excellent job. He handled me twice.

Naoto: Wow! That’s impressive.

Yoshi: I have to agree. I’m surprise that Keitaro could handle you sir.

Goro: So was I. It’s your turn, Mr. Flynn. You take it easy on him.

Aiden: Don’t worry, I promise that I won’t do anything that he doesn’t want to do.


	3. Keitaro & Aiden

Sir Aiden would exit the tent as he enters the cabin. Once inside, his hazel/brown eyes widen as he was shocked to see Keitaro lying on the desk as he makes his way over towards the young camper. Once he got there, Keitaro would stare right up at Sir Aiden as they both smile.

Aiden: Hey Keitaro! Are you alright?

Keitaro: I’m fine Sir Aiden just resting after that wild experience with Sir Goro.

Aiden: Sounds like that you & gramps really had a great time.

Keitaro: We sure did. Still can’t believe how much he has changed since I first met him.

Aiden: I know. You’re one special boy Keitaro & Camp Buddy is truly going to miss having you around here.

Keitaro: I feel the same way Sir Aiden.

Aiden: You ready?

Keitaro would nod his head yes as Sir Aiden help the young camper up off the desk as the chef would lay completely flat on his back on the office floor.

Keitaro: What are you doing, Sir Aiden?

Aiden: Isn’t it obvious?!? I want to do a 69 with you.

Keitaro: Oh! Okay.

Keitaro would gently place himself on top of Sir Aiden’s super warm soft body while facing the opposite direction as they both stare at each other’s penises. Keitaro & Sir Aiden would slowly lean & gently wrap their lips around the heads of each other’s penises. Once they both felt their lips touching each other’s penises, their eyes widen as they suck the rest of their penises into their mouths & begin bobbing their heads. Keitaro & Aiden tighten their lips tightly around each other as they deeply suck away at each other. As they both start sucking each other, they couldn’t believe how wonderful the other tasted in their mouths as they both continue to suck more & more of each other. Keitaro would feel his body shaking a bit as he remains focus & continue sucking and devouring Aiden’s penis. Aiden can’t get over how warm & soft Keitaro’s penis taste as he kept sucking more & more of it until they both begin oozing pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Once they both tasted each other’s pre-cum they tighten their lips even more & sucking even harder. Both Keitaro & Aiden would feel the other’s penis twitching inside their mouths as they continue sucking more & more until they burst their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths at the exact same time. Aiden & Keitaro would be stunned to feel how fast the other is squirting their hot boy milk into each other’s mouths as they start chugging down every single drop that was squirted into their mouths. Once they both got done drinking each other’s loads, Keitaro & Aiden gingerly remove their lips off of each other’s penises as they both start gasping for air.

Aiden: You alright, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m okay. How about you Sir Aiden?

Aiden: I’m hanging in there.

Keitaro: I can’t believe that I drink your warm hot delicious boy milk Sir Aiden.

Aiden: Me too, Keitaro. Yours was super hot & sweet. I enjoyed drinking every bit of it.

Keitaro: I’m going to miss eating your wonderful healthy food, Sir Aiden.

Aiden: Awe! I’m going to miss cooking for you & Hiro, Keitaro. Your pal has truly been helpful with me in the kitchen. Hiro is one lucky guy.

Keitaro: Thanks Sir Aiden. I’m going to try my best to see him a lot once we get back home.

Aiden: Please do. I know that he’ll be very happy if you do that.

Keitaro: Okay Sir Aiden. Shall we continue?

Aiden: I’m ready to go whenever you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Is it alright if I ride you since you’re already in position?

Aiden: Absolutely. Go right ahead.

Keitaro: Thank you, Sir Aiden.

Keitaro would move himself around as he soon found himself in a squatting position while the tip of Sir Aiden’s penis is rubbing against Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro gasped as he felt the tip of Sir Aiden’s penis rubbing his anus as he then extends his hands out towards Sir Aiden as the chef would grab the young camper’s hands. Once they locked hands, Keitaro would take a deep breath & begins lowering himself down onto Sir Aiden’s penis as it easily slips right through his entrance. Keitaro’s jade green eyes sparkle as he instantly starts bouncing away as he feels his insides rubbing against Sir Aiden’s penis. Sir Aiden would begin to breathe heavily as he felt his penis being rubbed against Keitaro’s warm hot soft insides as he tries to remain focus & enjoy the sweet pleasure of being inside of Keitaro. Keitaro would stare at Sir Aiden’s hot face as he tries to breathe steadily while continuing to bounce away on the chef’s penis. Aiden would start to feel a bit hot as he begins oozing pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro gasped as he felt Sir Aiden’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly clamp onto the chef’s penis & begin squeezing on it. Sir Aiden gasped as he felt Keitaro’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as Keitaro continue bouncing away until the hot sexual heat was just too much for him as Sir Aiden moans on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro stopped bouncing as he felt the rapid flow of Sir Aiden’s boy milk entering his body as it would be too much for him to handle as Keitaro lets out a very loud moan while spraying his white hot gooey cum all over Sir Aiden’s chest and stomach. Sir Aiden’s hazel/brown eyes widen as he was shocked to see the amount of boy milk that Keitaro had just squirted from his penis. Once they both got done unloading their loads, Keitaro would sit on Sir Aiden while still having his penis inside of him.

Aiden: Wow Keitaro! I can’t believe that you squirted that much onto me. You should be very proud of yourself.

Keitaro: Thank you Sir Aiden, but I’m starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

Aiden: Oh no! You haven’t had anything to drink after having so many orgasms.

Keitaro would nod his head yes as Sir Aiden knew that he had to act quickly. Sir Aiden would lean up off the floor as he then wrap his arms around Keitaro then slowly lift himself back up onto his feet as it causes his penis to pop right out of Keitaro. Sir Aiden would carry Keitaro over towards the couch as he gently sat him down there. Once Keitaro was place safely, Sir Aiden would dash right out of the office as he makes his way towards the mess hall. Once there, Sir Aiden would gather as much drinks as possible for Keitaro. After gathering two arms full of drinks, Sir Aiden would run back towards the office as he offers the young camper some drinks from the mess hall.

Aiden: Here Keitaro. Drink some of these drinks.

Keitaro: Thank you Sir Aiden. You’re so kind.

Sir Aiden couldn’t help but to smile as he was happy that he’s helping Keitaro. Sir Aiden would put a straw in one of the drinks as he handed it over to Keitaro. Keitaro would take small sips from the drinks as he didn’t want to drink it all at once. After finishing a full bottle, Keitaro would slowly start to feel better. Sir Aiden would use the same straw as Keitaro would drink another drink very slowly. After drinking two drinks, Keitaro would start to feel like himself again.

Aiden: How are you feeling Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m feeling much better thanks to you.

Aiden: Thank goodness. You had me worry there for a moment.

Keitaro: Oh! I’m sorry.

Aiden: Don’t apologize. We scoutmasters should’ve thought that you probably needed something to drink after having so many orgasms.

Keitaro: It’s alright. Thanks again for the drinks.

Aiden: You’re welcome. Do you think that you can continue?

Keitaro: After having those drinks inside of me, I’m ready to continue.

Aiden: Shall we continue on the floor.

Keitaro: Actually, could we do it on the couch?

Aiden: Sure.

Keitaro would stand up off the couch as Sir Aiden soon realizes that his boy milk had probably made a huge stain on Sir Goro’s couch, but was shock to see that there was none.

Aiden: Hey Keitaro.

Keitaro: Yes, Sir Aiden.

Aiden: Why aren’t there any wet gooey spots on the couch where you sat?

Keitaro: Oh! I realized that once you sat me down on the couch I could feel your boy milk oozing right out of me. Once it got done leaking out, I realize that I had to clean it before it made a stain. Thankfully I wiped it up in the nick of time.

Aiden: Wow. I can’t thank you enough, Keitaro. You’re a lifesaver.

Keitaro: It was nothing.

Sir Aiden would sit down where Keitaro sat as it felt warm. Keitaro gasped as he was shocked to see Sir Aiden’s penis still horny after everything that has happen. Keitaro would hop onto the couch as Sir Aiden would help him. Sir Aiden would place his hands onto Keitaro’s butt cheeks & spread them apart exposing his cute hot adorable anus then gently lower the boy down onto the tip of his penis. Keitaro gasped as he felt the tip of Sir Aiden’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Aiden: Are you alright, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m fine. Please continue.

Aiden would nod his head as he shoves Keitaro down as he could feel the tip of his penis pushing against Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro would feel his body shaking as he let out some whimpers until he let out a very sharp moaned as his jade green eyes widen as he felt Sir Aiden’s penis ripping right through his anus & entering his body. Keitaro continues to tremble as his body is slowly accepting Sir Aiden’s penis again. Sir Aiden would start bouncing Keitaro up & down on his penis as they both stare into each other’s eyes. Keitaro would feel his heart beating very fast as he quickly lunged forward & plant his lips against Sir Aiden’s. Sir Aiden’s brown/hazel eyes widen as he was stunned that Keitaro is kissing him as he would kiss the young camper right back while continuing to bounce him on his penis. Keitaro & Aiden would lock their lips tightly around each other as Aiden continues to bounce Keitaro faster & faster on his penis as he begins oozing pre-cum inside the young camper. Keitaro gasped into Sir Aiden’s mouth as he felt the chef’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides begin clamping onto Sir Aiden’s penis very tightly & squeezing it. Sir Aiden whimpers into Keitaro’s mouth as he was surprise to feel how tight his penis is being squeezed by Keitaro’s hot insides. Sir Aiden continues to bounce Keitaro faster & faster until he deeply moans into the young camper as he sprays his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he felt Sir Aiden’s penis erupting like a volcano inside of him as the hotness would soon be too much as Keitaro deeply moans on the top of his lungs inside Sir Aiden’s mouth as he unloads his white hot gooey cum all over Sir Aiden’s chest & stomach. Sir Aiden’s brown/hazel widen as he felt his body being coated by Keitaro’s boy milk while they continue kissing each other. Once they both got done firing their loads, Keitaro & Sir Aiden gently pull their lips away from each other as they begin gasping for air while still looking at each other.

Keitaro: Wow Sir Aiden! That was amazing.

Aiden: You can say that again. It felt so good to blow my load inside of you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I’m glad that I could help you.

Aiden: Are you ready for Yoshinori?

Keitaro: Yeah, but I would like to do it in the tent outside the office if he’s up for it.

Aiden: I’ll have to ask him.

Sir Aiden would remove his hands from Keitaro’s butt as the young camper would remove himself off of Sir Aiden as the chef’s penis would slide right out of Keitaro. Once Sir Aiden’s penis was no longer inside of him, Keitaro would soon plant his feet on the floor as he would make room for Sir Aiden to get up off the couch, but once he was standing, Keitaro would feel Sir Aiden’s load slowly oozing its way out of him as it leaks out of his & drips down onto the floor. Sir Aiden would slowly get up off the couch as he stood still for a few moments as he slowly makes his way out of the office & quickly reenters the tent.

Goro: How was it Mr. Flynn?

Aiden: Keitaro did very well, but he did push himself a bit too much. I had to run across the camp to make sure that he got plenty of fluids in him before we could continue.

Naoto: Thank goodness.

Yoshinori: Looks like I’m up next.

Aiden: Hold it right there Yoshi.

Yoshinori: What is it, Aiden?

Aiden: Keitaro wants to have sex with you in this tent.

Yoshinori: He does?!?!

Aiden: Yeah!

Goro: I wonder why?

Aiden: Beats me, but I know that’s what he wants.

Yoshinori: I’ll be happy to have sex with in the tent.

Aiden: I knew you were going to say that. I’ll go back & tell him.

Goro: Hold on. I think me & Mr. Hamasaki should join you, so Yoshinori can prepare himself.

Yoshinori: Thank you.

Sir Goro, Sir Aiden & Naoto would exit the tent as they all reenter the officer where saw Keitaro drinking lots of fluids, so he stays hydrated.

Goro: Looks like you’re keeping yourself very healthy Mr. Nagame.

Keitaro: Yes sir. I was feeling a bit little headed after doing it with Sir Aiden.

Naoto: We’re glad that you’re doing okay.

Aiden: I just got done talking to Yoshi & he said yes.

Keitaro’s jade green eyes sparkle as he was very happy to hear.

Keitaro: Can I go see him?

Aiden: Can he gramps?

Goro: Of course.

Keitaro smiled as he walked right out of the office as he quickly enters the tent.


	4. Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshinori

Yoshinori: Oh! Hello Keitaro. How are you doing?

Keitaro: I’m doing alright sir. How about you?

Yoshinori: I’m doing okay. Can I ask you something, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Of course sir. What is it?

Yoshinori: Why did you want to have sex with me in the tent?

Keitaro: I kinda wanted our bonding experience to be something special.

Yoshinori: I’m touched Keitaro. Shall we get started?

Keitaro: Of course. Could we do a 69?

Yoshinori: Of course & you can be on top.

Keitaro: Thank you sir.

Yoshinori would lay himself down on the ground as Keitaro gingerly places himself on top of Scoutmaster Yoshi’s warm hot soft body while facing the opposite direction. Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi would soon stare at each other’s penises as they both lean in & wrap their lips around the head of each other’s penises. Once their lips made contact, their eyes widen as they slowly suck the rest of each other into their mouths & clamping their lips tightly around one another and start bobbing their heads and sucking away at each other. Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi would quickly fall in love to the sweet taste of each other’s penises as they both kept sucking more & more. Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi continues sucking each other as they both begin leaking pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Once they both tasted each other’s pre-cum they tighten their lips even tighter & suck even harder as well. Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi kept bobbing their heads as fast as possible until they both exploded their white hot gooey cum deep inside their mouths. Both of them were surprise to feel how fast the other’s piping hot boy milk is entering their mouths as they quickly start drinking each other’s loads. Once they both drank every single drop of boy milk, Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi slowly loosen their lips as they soft remove them off of each other’s penises. After freeing their mouths, Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi would huff & puff while trying to catch their breath.

Keitaro: Are you okay, Scoutmaster Yoshi?

Yoshinori: I’m fine how about you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I’m alright.

Yoshinori: Are you ready to continue.

Keitaro: Yes sir.

Keitaro would move himself around as he found himself in a squatting position as he feels the tip of Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis rubbing against his anus. Keitaro would slowly extend his hands as Scoutmaster Yoshi grabs them. Both Keitaro & Scoutmaster would stare deeply into each other’s eyes as Keitaro took a deep breath & begins lowering himself down onto Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis as it easily enters him. Scoutmaster Yoshi as he was shocked to feel his penis inside of Keitaro.

Keitaro: May I start Scoutmaster Yoshi?

Yoshinori: Yes & please take your time.

Keitaro nod his head as slowly start bouncing up & down on Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis. Scoutmaster Yoshi would let out a hot steamy gasp as he could feel Keitaro’s warm hot soft insides rubbing against his penis as he would look directly at Keitaro’s cute adorable bouncing penis as his face slowly turns red. Keitaro would notice Scoutmaster Yoshi’s face turning red as he kept on bouncing as he smiles right at him. Scoutmaster Yoshi would look up as he was shock to see Keitaro smiling as he smiles right back at the young camper while his penis begins oozing pre-cum into Keitaro. Keitaro gasped as he felt Scoutmaster Yoshi’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly latches onto Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis very tightly. Scoutmaster Yoshi would let out some whimpers as he felt his penis oozing more & more pre-cum into Keitaro as Keitaro continues bouncing. Keitaro would start huffing & puffing as he felt sweat sliding down his body as he felt himself getting hotter while continuing to bounce. Scoutmaster Yoshi would be shock to see how hot Keitaro is becoming as his penis couldn’t handle anymore of Keitaro’s insides squeezing it as he moan on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside Keitaro. Keitaro stopped bouncing as he felt his insides being flooded by Scoutmaster Yoshi’s warm hot boy milk as the hotness became too much as Keitaro let out a moaning screaming as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum all over Scoutmaster Yoshi’s chest & stomach. Scoutmaster Yoshi’s blue eyes widen as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk that Keitaro had squirted from himself.

Yoshinori: Keitaro!?! Are you alright?

Keitaro: I’m okay, Scoutmaster Yoshi. How are you doing?

Yoshinori: I’m doing fine. I can’t believe the amount that you squirted onto me.

Keitaro: Sorry about that.

Yoshinori: Why are you apologizing!?! It felt so great to feel your load all over me, Keitaro.

Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he completely caught off guard by Scoutmaster Yoshi’s stunning complement as he felt his face turning bright red. Scoutmaster Yoshi would lean up as he is now face to face with Keitaro. Keitaro would feel his face getting even redder as they both slowly lean in towards each other & kiss each other. Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi would stare deeply into each other’s eyes as they both slowly let go of each other’s hands as Keitaro’s would move them onto Scoutmaster Yoshi’s shoulders & begin bouncing again. Scoutmaster Yoshi’s blue eyes widen as he was shock to feel Keitaro bouncing against as he kiss the young camper even more. Keitaro’s eyes would sparkle as he would feel Scoutmaster Yoshi’s tongue inside his mouth as he would bounce even faster while kissing Scoutmaster Yoshi right back. Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi continue to stare at each other as Scoutmaster Yoshi leak more pre-cum inside of Keitaro while Keitaro would feel his own oozing pre-cum as he felt himself stiffing up as his insides quickly latches onto Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis. Scoutmaster Yoshi gasped into Keitaro’s mouth as he felt the young camper insides squeezing his penis as he tries to hold back his orgasm. Keitaro continued bouncing away on Scoutmaster Yoshi’s penis while staring at him. Scoutmaster Yoshi would feel himself burning up as sweat slowly slides down his body as he couldn’t handle the hot sexual heat anymore as he deeply moans into Keitaro’s mouth while squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside the young camper. Keitaro would stop bouncing as he felt the rapid flow of Scoutmaster Yoshi’s piping hot load entering his body as the hotness of feeling his scoutmaster loads entering his body for a second time would be too much as Keitaro screams inside Scoutmaster Yoshi’s mouth while firing his white hot gooey cum all over Scoutmaster Yoshi’s chest & stomach. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Scoutmaster Yoshi slowly pulls his tongue back inside his mouth as he & Keitaro slowly remove their lips away from each other as they stare helplessly while smile.

Keitaro: Wow Scoutmaster Yoshi. I didn’t know that you could be that wild.

Yoshinori: Neither did I, but I’m glad that you helped me bring the wild side out of me, Keitaro.

Keitaro: You’re welcome, but I do have one big question for you.

Yoshinori: Oh! And what would that be?

Keitaro: How are we going to get to our cabins without getting caught?

Yoshinori: Don’t you worry about that. You can come to my cabin & take a shower with me. I’ll make sure that Aiden gets your clothes.

Keitaro: Okay.

Scoutmaster Yoshi would unzip the tent as he pokes his head out to make sure that no one is around. Once he stuck his head back into the tent, as he motions Keitaro that it’s clear as they both dash right out of the tent & make their way safely inside Scoutmaster Yoshi’s cabin.

Keitaro: Wow! That was exciting.

Yoshinori: I have to agree with you. Shall we get clean up?

Keitaro would nod his head as they both would enter the bathroom & took turns standing underneath the showerhead letting the warm hot water wash away any white hot gooey cum spots that were on their bodies. After spending about 30 minutes showering, Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi would feel refresh as they turn the shower water off & begin drying themselves off. Once they were squeaky clean, they would exit the bathroom as Aiden would rush in bring Keitaro his clothes. Keitaro would slip his clothes right on as both he & Scoutmaster Yoshi would make their way to the mess hall for one final good healthy breakfast before saying goodbye to everyone. While eating together, Hiro & the rest of the gang would be shocked to see Keitaro eating with Scoutmaster Yoshi as they all wonder Keitaro has been doing, but all decided to leave that matter alone since it’s the final day. Everyone would spend as much as they can together until they all say goodbye as they all can’t wait to come back to Camp Buddy. Keitaro & Hiro would be the only ones remain to leave as they both would wave goodbye to Yoichi, Taiga & the scoutmasters as they both hop onto the bus. As they bus begins to leave Hiro would scoot himself closer to Keitaro.

Hiro: Okay Keitaro. What were you doing this morning?

Keitaro: What do you mean, Hiro?

Hiro: Don’t act so dumb. I know you were up to something.

Keitaro: Alright, but you have to promise that you won’t tell the others.

Hiro: Dude, we’re a couple now. I know how to keep a secret.

Keitaro: Alright. I was too excited to sleep, so I went outside to look at the beautiful sunrise one final time when Scoutmaster Yoshi invited me to the office where the other scoutmasters were buck naked waiting for me.

Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he was stunned to hear what his boyfriend is saying.

Keitaro: They all told me that they want to have sex with me before I left & I agreed.

Hiro: Did you enjoyed?

Keitaro: I would be lying if I say I didn’t enjoy it.

Hiro: Well the scoutmasters might have gotten all morning, but you’re all mine now.

Keitaro: Wait a minute! You can’t be serious!!!

Hiro would start undressing himself as Keitaro’s face would turn bright red as he was scared of what the bus driver would think of what they’re going to do.


End file.
